


5

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Interactive chapter





	5

“I guess I am looking for someone,” I admit. I don’t know if Blue is ready, so I obviously won’t mention him, but I also don’t want to lie to my friends anymore. Especially not Abby.

“Really?” she asks, voice full of innuendo. “Is it a boy?”

“It is a boy,” I reply.

“As in… potential boyfriend, or just a random dude who happens to fall into the boy category,” Leah asks, and I am reminded that she is not actually anti-love and that I need to share more with her.

“Definitely the first type,” I say. “I really hope the first one.”

“Who is it?” Abby asks, very excited.

I shrug. “I’m not sure, actually.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure? Is it a blind date?” Abby sounds even more excited than me by the prospect.

“Sort of. Not really. It’s complicated.” It’s our turn to get our tickets and that gives me a moment to gather my thoughts. It’s good because I don’t know how to answer her questions. I don’t actually know how to talk about Blue without talking about Blue. I don’t know where the line is between what I am allowed and not allowed to share. Actually, I don’t even know what I am comfortable sharing.

Putting words on this is so new.

Thankfully, Abby got that I didn’t want to explain more and simply asks: “What are we looking for, then? Will he be wearing something special?”

“No. But he knows who I am. So if we see someone who seems to like me or just be looking for me, that might be him…” I now realize how thin that clue is.

But it doesn’t stop Abby’s enthusiasm. “Anyone looking at you. Got it. I’m on it. We’re on it, actually. Guys, let’s get Simon a boyfriend.”

“Let’s find the guy,” Leah tempers. “Once we know who that is, then we can decide if he is boyfriend material.”

“That sounds sensible,” Nick agrees.

Abby rolls her eyes. “You band of cynics. Well, I’m sure that this boy is great and that Simon will be very happy.”

Abby’s enthusiasm is warm and I let it wrap around me like a blanket. She is right. I will find Blue and he is going to be amazing. Because he already is.

After two rides, we stop for some junk food. I am having fun. But I am also nervously scanning the crowd. It helps that Abby is doing the same, although with a different energy. I notice that Leah and Nick are also paying more attention to the people around us than they usually do. It’s sweet.

Suddenly, Abby squeezes my arm and stands in front of me, saying: “I think I’ve found your mystery boy!”

My stomach clench and my heart is racing. I look around frantically, almost desperately. And then I see who she meant. It’s not Blue. He is staring at me, he is smiling, he is most likely interested, but I know for a fact that it’s not Blue.

It’s Cal Price.

[Stay with your friends.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596138)

[Go to Cal.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596162)


End file.
